Tektite
Tektites are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These spider-like enemies frequently appear in Zelda games. Although their habitat changes from game to game, all Tektites attack the same way: by jumping towards Link and slamming into him. Although they are rarely a threat, their dexterity can make them difficult to defeat. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Tektites appear in the Overworld. They come in two colors, red and blue. Tektites are the only monsters in The Legend of Zelda to subvert the standard that the blue version is tougher. Both red and blue Tektites can be defeated with a single hit from the wooden sword, but blue ones are much more prone to dropping Rupees. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Tektites only come in blue, and they are far stronger than Tektites generally are. They are heavily armored and can only be damaged with the Fire Spell and the Thunder Spell. They bob up and down while sitting in place, and take huge leaps towards Link. These Tektites also shoot beams at Link. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Tektites live in the mountain range in northern Hyrule. They come in blue and red versions, with the red ones being both faster and more durable than the blue ones. These Tektites are more like the ones found in The Legend of Zelda, but they are aware of Link's sword and will leap backwards to dodge whenever he strikes with it. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Tektites appear mostly in the Tal Tal Mountain Range and northern Koholint Island. In this game, their appearance is changed to a small, featureless central body with squared legs. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Tektites again appear in blue and red varieties. Red Tektites live on the trail leading up to Death Mountain. Blue Tektites are far more common, appearing in one hole in Hyrule Field, Lake Hylia, Zora's River, and the Water Temple. They can also float on top of water. Both kinds (red & blue) have the same attack power, but the blue are twice as durable as the red. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Blue Tektites, who appear in the Great Bay Temple, are identical to the ones in Ocarina of Time, but red ones do not appear. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Tektites in these games have the same appearance as the Tektites from Link's Awakening, but come in red and blue versions. The blue ones are somewhat more durable than the red Tektites. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Tektites can be found on Death Mountain and in the Realm of the Heavens. There are red and blue Tektites exists in this game, with the blue variety being more nimble and powerful than the red variety. They can be defeated with a few sword strikes. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Tektites are mountain-dwelling creatures. These look quite different from other Tektites. The top of their bodies is pointed. They are primarily gray but colored near the point. They attack with the same random jumping pattern most Tektites in the 2D Zelda games do. Tektites come in red and blue, with the blue ones being faster and tougher. There are also special gold Tektites which are far more powerful than the normal ones and drop many Rupees when defeated. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Tektites again appear in red and blue versions, with the red ones inhabiting the mountain trails and the blue ones inhabiting watery areas and the Lakebed Temple. There is no difference in the attack power of the two different kinds of Tektites. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Tektites appear on the big volcano at the center of the Isle of Ember. Once again, they appear in blue and red versions, the latter being the faster and more powerful variety. Tektites also appear in Doylan's pyramid. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Tektites appear in various tunnels throughout New Hyrule and crawl along the walls and ceiling, then jump at the Spirit Train, attempting to smash it. They also accompany a Rocktite during a particular battle, and appear to be smaller versions of Rocktites. Gallery File:Red Tektite (Ocarina of Time).png|A Red Tektite from Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies